Kitten of Shu: Cat girl, and its Daily Lifes
by Xiahou Fujiwara
Summary: Bercerita tentang Bao Sanniang semasa hidupnya, mulai dari masa awal bergabung dalam skuad Shu, hingga pertempuran-pertempuran eh. Kejadian-kejadian yang terlibat didalamnya. WARNING: ALL OF 'EM ARE INACCURATE! Setting serba near future alias di masa sekarang
1. Chapter 1: The Bao Family

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya

Jika terjadi kesalahan apapun dalam fanfic ini, silahkan review.

Warning: alay, abal, OOC, dsb.

Disclaimer: (C) KOEI

* * *

Aku Bao Sanniang, Aku adalah anak ketiga dari Bao Yuanwai. Kakak-kakakku adalah Bao Tai yang sekarang sudah bekerja di HRD PT. SHU DAYAPUTERA, perusahaan pabrik senjata untuk pasuka Shu, dan juga Yang Ming, sedang kuliah di negara sebelah, yaitu Akademi Militer Sun Jian. Aku dikenal centil, manis, imut, tapi sebenarnya aku adalah jagoan wanita terkuat yang muncul begitu saja di game Dynasty Warriors. Entah apakah aku ini adalah pahlawan tak dikenal atau aku adalah karakter fiksi yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja?

Keluargaku telah pindah rumah dua tahun yang lalu, setelah Keluarga Lian Kang telah menjual tanah tersebut, dan keluargaku segera membangun rumah tersebut

Dan inilah cerita dari aku sendiri, Sang gadis kucing dari Shu

"Sanniang! Kamu mendapat undangan masuk ke SMA Shu!" Bao Yuanwai sang ayah memanggil si cewek itu dari kamarnya

"APA? Benarkah? Huuwwwaaaa!" Sanniang kemudian menghampiri ayahnya dan melihat undangan tersebut

Kepada yth orang tua/wali murid Bao Sanniang  
Murid kelas X-5 SMAN Nanshan

Sehubungan dengan kegiatan transfer murid di sekolah kami, maka Kami ingin mengundang Anda kedalam SMA Shu atas pertimbangan sbb.

1. Bao Sanniang adalah murid teladan di SMAN Nanshan  
2. Bao Sanniang telah terlibat duel dalam mempertahankan wilayah Shu dari serangan kerajaan lain

Melalui pertimbangan tersebut, maka Kami ingin turut serta mengungdang Anda ke dalam sekolah Kami

Atas perhatiannya, kami ucapkan terima kasih

Kepala Sekolah SMA Shu

Liu Bei

"Liu Bei ya?" Yang Yuimei, ibunya Sanniang. "Aku bangga denganmu nak. Semoga kamu bisa melanjutkan pendidikanmu disana. Aku juga sudah telepon kakamu Bao Tai untuk mengantarmu ke Apartemen Chengdu"

"Iya anakku. Kamu kan juga anak jurusan IPA sekarang. Mungkin suatu saat kamu akan menjadi seorang jenius imut di medan perang. Hehe..."

"Ayah, Ibu..." Sanniang saking harunya sambil menitikkan air mata. "Aku... Aku.." Kemudian memeluk orang tuanya sebagai rasa bangga atas dirinya mengangkat harkat dan martabat sebagai keluarga Bao. Kemudian mereka menyiapkan segala perlengkapan sebelum pergi ke Chengdu. Mulai dari arsenal, baju, makanan, hape (hah?), motor (memangnya ada?), dan lain sebagainya

"Sanniang, liat dulu dong arsenalnya/"

Kemudian dia melihat koper besar berisi beberapa senjata yang akan dia bawa seperti Doomspinner, senjata khasnya, sebilah Wingblade, Rune Blade (harusnya cewek gak bisa megang great sword. Kok disini bisa? Wah mulai neh typo), dan sepasang batang yang berukurang kayak bemper mobil alias twin rods (Ini milik Taishi Ci lho...)

Meeeeenngggg! Meeeenngg! Deru motor pun kemudian membuat pecah suasana yang ternyata Bao Tai yang telah pulang kerumah

"Aku PUlang! Wah, adikku yang imut bagaikan kucing..." Bao Tai mengelus kepala Sanniang bagaikan kucing betina "Nyaao.."

"Akh.. Kakak! Dasar Harimau!"

"Haha!"

Besok harinya jam delapan pagi setelah sarapan, Kedua kakak beradik itu pergi dengan berpamitan terlebih dahulu kepada orang tua mereka

"Sanniang, hati-hati disana ya. Jangan sampai mengecewakan kita semua. Kami juga akan mendoakanmu semoga kamu baik-baik saja"

"Ayah, Ibu, Aku pergi dulu yaa..." Sanniang melambaikan tangannya dan melaju meninggalkan rumah kesayangannya bersama Bao Tai. Mereka pergi dengan motor mereka sendiri-sendiri

Sementara itu di Apartemen Chengdu

"Apa loe? Kamu naksir dengan anak baru itu?" Guan Ping menunjukkan wajah sinisnya kepada Guan Suo karena gak percaya

"Ah iya, dia itu kemarin menyelamatkanku setelah gue terjebak sama kerumunan gengster dari Wei. Katanya sesuruhannya Jia Xu" Balas Guan Suo

"Wah gak bener tuh, Assasin dari Wei" "Guan Xing ikut berkomentar "Tambah lagi kalau sudah ada algojo macam Dian Wei atau maho (bencong?) macam Zhang He. Habislah kita

Tuk tuk tuk! Guan Ping membukakan pintu dan muncul seorang cowok super ganteng (author digampar!)

"Guan Suo, Guan Xing. Beresin barang loe nih. Kalian berdua pindah kamar!" Ini suara dari Jiang Wei, murid Zhuge Liang yang terkenal mudah marah dalam aksi tawuran antar kerajaan dan juga... JENIUS

"HAAAAAAHH?!" Mereka berdua terkaget

"Kalian berdua, temanin Bao Sanniang gih. Dia anak baru di apartemen ini. Katanya dia juga anak baru di SMA Shu."

Mereka berdua jawdrop dan sweatdrop atas pernyataan ini, dan kemudian memindahkan barang mereka ke kamar sebelah

"Hai... eh.. Guuaann Suuooo!" Sanniang ternyata langsung memeluk Guan Suo dengan rasa senang kasmaran, sementara Guan Xing terkaget dengan cewek ini

"E.. e.. eeh.. Ngomong-ngomong kamu siapa ya?"

"Aku Bao Sanniang. Aku akan bertarung dengan gayaku sendiri dan aku tidak akan kalah dari siapapun"

"Aku Guan Xing, adiknya Guan Ping"

"Wuuaaaa... Anak-anak Guan Yu yang terkenal sebagai Dewa Perang..."

Kemudian mereka mengobrol dengan canda tawa dan gembiri dalam kamar baru mereka. Yah... Kamar tersebut kemudian adalah kamar milik mereka bertiga (dan juga kamar mereka berempat). Bao Sanniang, Guan Suo, Guan Xing, dan Jiang Wei...

Di lantai bawah

Memg! Memg! Meeeemmmeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmggggg...!

"Uhookk ohhookkk! HOI TETAMU BELAGU! KAU APAKAN BLEKI SAMPAI BATUK-BATUK! INFEKSI PERNAPASAN TAUK NI KITA! HOOOII TAMU TAK TAU DIUNTUNG!" Teriakan yang membuat seluruh isi penghuni apartemen Chengdu tersebut berasal dari Ma Chao yang sedang memelihara kudanya yang PALING dia sayangi

"Udah, sabar, nanti kegantenganmu ilang.." Datanglah Ma Dai dan dan Zhao Yun yang kemudian mengelus-mengelus dadanya agar memenangkan bain Ma Chao yang tidak terima kudanya diasapin...

* * *

To be continued to the next chap! RnR yaa...


	2. Chapter 2: Apartemen Chengdu

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya

Jika terjadi kesalahan apapun dalam fanfic ini, silahkan review.

Warning: alay, abal, OOC, dsb.

Disclaimer: (C) KOEI  
Mohon maaf kalau chapter pertama gw banyak banget kesalahan kata-kata :( Maklum...

* * *

Tentang Bao Sanniang

Bao Sanniang adalah salah satu dari seabrek karakter fiksi yang masuk ke franchise Dynasty Warriors.  
Dia merupakan pacar dari Guan Suo. Digambarkan sebagai jagoan hebat, dan dia menolak berbagai lamaran  
sebelum dirinya dikalahkan oleh seorang cowok yang lebih kuat demi memenuhi lamaran nikahnya itu.  
Keberadaannya dalam sejarah masih merupakan misteri, walaupun makam untuk dirinya telah didirikan di  
sekitar daerah Sichuan, Cina. Menurit gue nih, Bao Sanniang merupakan salah satu dari seabrek "pahlawan  
tak dikenal" yang kebetulan muncul di zaman Samkok. (Coba deh cari lagi di Wiki, katanya dia jadi  
protag di Hua Guan Suo)

* * *

Apartemen Chengdu, yang dikenal sebagai asrama para officer Shu, yang pokoknya sedang dalam masa  
sekolah, kuliah, dan kerja (?). Apartemen ini menampung sedikitnya 1000-2500 orang dan terdiri dari 15  
lantai. Apartemen ini memiliki kolam renang, kandang kuda (terutama kandangnya Blekinya Ma Chao), taman  
Zen, rumah makan Zhu Rong (?), dsb.

Kembali ke story. Ma Chao yang tidak terima si Bleki diasapin sampai terbatuk-batuk kemudian didatangin  
si cewek unyu (?) itu.

"HEI DASAR GADIS KECIL SIALAN!" Ma Chao kemudian nyamperin Sanniang dengan rasa gak terima kudanya  
diasapin

"Hah? Kenapa aku yang disalahin? Bukannya kamu ngajak duel saja sama kakakku?" Sanniang heran, tetapi  
Guan Xing dan Guan Suo datang untunk mendukungnya jika dia disalahin sama si tukang balap legendaris  
(?) itu

"Hmm.. POKOKNYA GUE GAK TERIMA! AYO DUEL!" Ma Chao kemudian menghunuskan Angel Spear nya kearah Bao  
Sanniang, dan duel yang amat sangat brutal dimulai. Tidak cuma beberapa orang saja yang melihat duel  
ini, bahkan para tetua Shu juga melihat pertarungan ini, mulai dari Zhuge Liang, Huang Zhong, Yue Ying,  
Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, dan para anak-anak Nanman

"Ayo gadis muda! Berjuang!"

"MA CHAO! KAU PASTI BISA MENGALAHKAN DIA!"

Sementara itu, datanglah sebuah mobil Ferrari ungu (?) yang sengaja datang ke apartemen itu, dan  
keluarlah Wang Yi dan Guo Jia dari mobil itu. Guo Jia kemudian mengambil sebuah handycam dan iPadnya  
untuk merekam duel sangar antara cewek kucing dan cowok kuda itu.

Kembali ke pertarungan

"Korega, atashi ryuu!" Sanniang kemudian melancarkan musou kucingnya ke Ma Chao

"Eiitt! APA APAAN KAMU MASANG POSE KUCING SEGALA?! MEMANGNYA AKU MENGANGGAPMU PIARAANKU HAH?"

"Nyaaaa~~~!"

Ma Chao pun jawdrop melihat keadaan pertarungan yang makin gawat karena Bao Sanniang dalam posisi  
merangkak dan berpose layaknya seekor kucing yang super duper imuuuuuutt! :3

Dilain pihak...

"Hei anak Shu butut!" Wang Yi menunjuk ke arah Jiang Wei dan Guan Suo. "Mana tuh kuda bututnya si Ma  
Chao itu?"

"Apa? Kamu mau ngapain disini?"

"Udah deh, aku ingin pengen kalian bicarakan satu hal"

Kemudian Wang Yi merencanakan sesuatu untuk mengusik Ma Caho. Maklum, Ma Chao dan Wang Yi selalu  
bersiteru sejak mereka SD hingga kuliah. Entah kejadian macam dia apalah begitu sampai Wang Yi kesumat  
ingin membalas Ma Chao dalam setiap kegiatannya. Dan, Wang Yi, Jiang Wei, dan Guan Suo membawa kudanya  
Bleki dari kandang apartemen ke taman kota. Mereka berpikir kalau kuda masuk taman itu bakal ngerusakin  
bunga-bunga disekitar dan juga... Hmm tau kan?

"MA CHAO! KUDAMU KABUR TUH! SEKARANG DI TAMAN BUNGA DAN KATANYA MAU DIBAWA KE PUSAT KARANTINA!"

"APAAAAAAAAA?!" Ma Chao terkaget "MA DAI! SIAPIN MOTORKU!"

"Baik kaks!" Ma Dai kemudian menyiapkan motor HD nya sementara Ma Dai dengan sepeda fixienya dan  
bergegas menuju ke taman kota

"Hei! Kenapa aku ditinggal? Ini belum selesai lho.. Huuuuh~~!" Sanniang mulai kesal

"Aku mulai berasa muda sekarang, walaupun gue tua kayak babe-babe, yang penting hepi. Haha!" Huang  
Zhong memasuki ring duel ganas (?) dan mengeluarkan Qilin Bow yang legendaris itu

"Haah?"

"Ayo Pak Tua! Kamu pasti dapat mengalahkan anak kucing itu!" Sepasukan Shu menyoraki Huang Zhong,  
padahal dia kan babe tua yang harusnya pensiun, eh malah ikut bertarung. katanya sih dia ngakunya masih  
muda, masih kuat, dan katanya dia pernah mengalahkan Xiahou Yuan dalam adu tembak sampai Ba nangis-  
nangis ayahnya dikalahkan

Di taman kota, Ma Chao dan Ma Dai terkejut kudanya berada didalam mobil truk berkerangkeng dan Bleki  
ada didalamnya bersama Lu Bu dan sekawanan polisi menjaga kerangkeng itu

"Hmph! Beraninya kamu, membawa kuda kedalam taman dan merusak sarana prasarana taman disini HA?! "  
Lu Bu mulai ngamuk "MANA SURAT-SURAT KAMU!"

"I... I.. Itu bukan saya yang bawa kuda ke sini"

"SAYA GAK MAU TAU! KAMU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUA GANTI RUGI INI ATAU KUDAMU SAYA TAHAN! KALAU PERLU  
BILANG LIU BEI SANA JIKA KAMU INGIN KUDAMU KEMBALI!"

"Tapi pak, uang kami bokek..." Puppyeyes lah Ma Chao (yah wajah over-loli) #plak "Yasudahlah..."

Mereka membayar semua yang dia minta dan mereka mendapatkan kembali kuda mereka. Sesaat mereka pulang,  
Ma Chao kembali jawdrop melihat Huang Zhong berduel dengan Bao Sanniang

"SANNIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!" Semua orang melongo ke Ma Chao

"Huh, masih sempat aja ya? Jual napa kuda bututmu itu, Ma Chao" Wang Yi kemudian melihat sinis kearah  
Ma Chao

"TERNYATA LOE YA YANG MINDAHIN KUDA GUE?! WAAANNGG YYIIII! AWWAAAAAASSSS KKAAAAAAMMMMUUU! Gue  
gak akan relain kamu sampe gw cincang kamu di duel nanti. AWAS KAMU NANTI! DDEEEMMMIII  
TTIITTAAAAAAANN!" (Hah? Demi Titan? Sejak kapan?)

"Udah, udah Ma Chao!" Zhao Yun dan Xu Shu kemudian menarik MA Chao kembali ke kamarnya bersama Ma Dai  
dan menenangkan dai lagi

"Nanti kegantenganmu ilang lagi lho, Chao" Xu Shu juga mencoba agar Ma Chao terlepas kendali

TRRAAAANNTANG!

"Yeeeeeeaaaaaaahhhaaaaaa!" Bao Sanniang kemudian memenangkan duel itu. Semua penonton bersorak dan  
merasa terhibur dengan tontonan yang lebih greget

"K.. Kamu.. Beneran deh kamu, kamu benar-benar hebat!" Huang Zhong memuji semangat tarung anak  
perempuan itu "Sebagai imbalan dari duel ini nanti aku ajak makan malam bersama deh di rumah makan mbok  
Zhu Rong yaa. Jangan lupa ajak teman satu kamarmu"

"Terima kasih, pak tua"

"Kak Jiang Wei! Guan Suo! Guan Xing! Kita diajak sama si kakek tua makan malah!" kata Sanniang

"Hah? Si kakek tua itu?" Guan Xing bingung "Bukannya dia..."

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong gimana nih nasib si Ma Chao tadi?" tanya Guan Suo "Sayang... Kita dating yuk  
habis makan malam di kota Nanman" Sanniang langsung blush mendengar perkataan Guan Suo

"G... Guan Suo..."

"Jiang Wei! Kelihatannya iPad milik Guo Jia ketinggalan tuh di meja tamu!" Xu Shu memberitahu keempat  
kawan itu kalau iPad milik anak Wei itu tertinggal setelah merekam duel HZ vs BSN tadi sore "Coba kita  
lihat isinya.."

"Jangan... Nanti Cin-Cau (eh Cao Cao) marah tuh rahasia ambisinya yang dia titipin kita baca" Jiang Wei  
malah ingin ngembalikin milik dia "Kita kembalikan aja, tapi malam ya"

Malam harinya di kompleks perumahan elit Cao Mansions

"HHUUUUUUAAAAAAA! iPAD GUWAA KEEETTTIINNGGAALLLAAANN! HHUUUAAAAA!" Guo Jia menyadari bahwa iPadnya  
tertinggal di apartemen Chengdu, dan yang lebih parah lagi Guo Jia yang terkenal sebagai penyair hebat  
se-komplek menyanyikan lagu galau dengan tangisan darahnya sambil meng-live streaming kegalauannya yang  
super duper hueeebbatt itu

"Udah, nanti bakalan balik tuh benda." Cao Pi berusaha menenangkan Guo Jia

Tuk tuk tuk

"Nyaaaaaa"

"Silahkan sebutkan tujuan Anda untuk mengunjungi rumah ini" Itulah bunyi dari sistem keamanan kompleks  
rumah ini. Maklum, anak-anak Wei dikenal dengan kekayaannya yang super duper, dan juga beberapa darinya  
adalah sosialita dan para artis terkenal. Disini jugalah markas Wei Wei Zone, boyband yang terdiri dari  
Yue Jin, Li Dian, Dian Wei, Cao Pi, Guo Jia, dan Xu Huang

"Ada apa ka- ...! I... Ini..." Cao Pi terkaget melihat Sanniang dan Jiang Wei dengan iPad milik Guo  
Jia

"iPAAADDDD GUUUWWWWAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

Teeekkkaaaasssshh! Srraaaaatt!

"Jangan rusuh dulu donk!" Cao Pi dan Bao Sanniang mencegat Guo Jia yang makin menggila agar dia tidak  
macam-macam dengan dua tamu dari Shu ini "Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih ya sudah mengembalikan barang  
teman saya."

"Owh.. Sama-sama~~!"

* * *

Coming up: Apa yang terjadi jika salah satu atau salah dua dari Guan Siblings dan Bao-chan Nyaa datang

ke Rusun Shanghai untuk menemui si Landak sang Tukang Bajakan dan si Jerapah Muasem? Kita tunggu saja

Kelihatannya OOC-nya max-sa neh... RnR yaa...


	3. Chapter 3: Landak x Jerapah Gaje

Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya

Jika terjadi kesalahan apapun dalam fanfic ini, silahkan review.

Warning: alay, abal, OOC, dsb.

Disclaimer: (C) KOEI

* * *

XtremeGuava: Salken juga..  
Ini masalahnya Cao Pi ingin beliin iPadnya Guo Jia yang hilang, tapi gak jadi

Nagi_&_Scarlett: Tunggu tanggal mainnya

* * *

-AMNESTI UNTUK BAO SANNIANG-

Saya dengar-dengan di forum Koei Warriors tentang diskusi karakter tentang sanniang, dan gw sempet baca  
disana. Memangnya gampang ya ingin minta cut Sanniang dan Suo terus digantiin sama Huameng, cewek  
dengan marga Ma, dsb dsb dsb? Tetapi gw, dan juga beberapa pendukung Bao juga gak setuju jika dia di-  
cut disana, karena akan terjadi uproar yang lebih parah dan DW bakalan kena suatu "karma" jika mereka  
ngeladenin apa kata para haters di forum KW

Semoga jangan terjadi. Bao Sanniang itu karakter yang paling unik, imut dan juga dianggap jagoan hebat  
kalau menurut saya

* * *

Ding dand deng dung

Jam 4 sore di SMA Shu. SMA Shu ini merupakan SMA favorit karena SMA ini dikenal dengan murid-muridnya  
yang sering mengikuti perlombaan dan telah mengharumkan almamater mereka di sekolah itu. SMA Shu  
memiliki fasilitas yang mirip seperti SMA di Jepang (cek anime favoritmu gih).

"Jiang Wei!" Suara itu berasal dari Boyan, alias Lu Xun, dia mengikuti kuliah malam di Akademi Sun  
Jian, tetapi Jiang Wei menunggu Sanniang, Suo dan Xing pulang dari SMA.

"Apa loe Boyan?"

"Biasa, tanganin si Landak dan Jerapah dunk. Pas mereka lagi nonton anime ecchi, dia bertengkar abis  
gara-gara liat *sensor* besar sampe geregetan ingin milih jagoan siapa yang *sensor* paling Hnng gitu"  
Boyan memelas

"Kak Jiang Wei!" Ini suaranya Sanniang "N..! Boooyyyaaaaann!" Ternyata dia ingin nyosorin Lu Xun!

"SANNIANG!" Datanglah Guan Suo menjitak dari belakang sampe dia pingsan

"Ugh... Ada-ada saja dia. Apa gue ini orang paling imut se-rusun Shanghai?" Lu Xun bingung

"Ah gak, kamu ganteng begitu, lebih ganteng daripada Gan dan Tong" Guan Xing juga memuji Boyan yang  
dikenal imut, cerdik, dan tangkas itu.

"Hnnnn... Apa-apaan sih Suo?" Sanniang cepat tersadar "Ngapain pula gue yang dijitak hanya gara-gara si  
Boyan yang imut ini?"

Tuuuukk!

"Udah, ayok pulang, Sanniang. Besok aja nyosor si Boyan. Kita punya kerjaan yang kita harus selesaikan"

Minggu pagi, Jiang wei, Bao Sanniang, Guan Suo, dan Xu Shu naik mobil Humvee milik Zhuge Liang. Nah  
lho, kok ada Humvee? Dibanding penghuni macam seperti yang di komplek elit Cao Mansions yang memiliki  
Ferrari (?), Alphard, Land Cruiser, Maserati (?), Lamborghini (?), dsb, penghuni Apartemen Chengdu  
memiliki kendaraan yang tidak kalah dari penghuni macam anak Wei dan Wu, seperti Humvee milik Zhuge  
Liang yang katanya dapat menembakkan meriam plasma untuk pertahanan diri, mobil modif impor macam Mazda  
modif, Nissan modif, dll pokoknya semuanya all out modif semua

"Hah? Ngapain pula dia ngeluarin Humvee kebanggan?" celoteh salah satu penghuni

"Nabrakin mobil Lu Bu kali? Lu Bu kan terkenal dengan mobil Mercy Mc-Laren Red Hare X (?). Katanya dia  
juga anak buahnya Brigjen Dong Zhuo yang terkenal dengan raja hacker di dunia kepolisian"

"Ahh... Ngapain loe, nanti digampar Lu Bu habislah kita"

Datanglah seorang cewek dengan paras cantik nan tsundere, Xingcai

"Jiang wei.. Aku ikut donk"

"Xingcai... Mau ikut juga ke tempatnya Gan Ning?" tanya Guan Xing

"Iya... Aku mau minta game FPS yang aku pesan titip DL sama dia"

"Ealah..." Jiangwei sweatdrop "Ayolah, naik cepat. Nanti kita gak kebagian parkir. Disana ada event  
duel Lu Su vs Zhong Hui"

Di Rusun Shanghai, 35km jauhnya dari Apartemen Chengdu. Rusun ini katanya memeiliki empat unit gedung.  
Salah satu unit tersebut memiliki hiasan macan putih pada lantai paling atas. Katanya lantai itu hanya  
untuk keluarga Sun saja. Kompleks rusun ini juga memiliki lapangan sepak bola, kebun seluas 67 hektar  
(yang katanya dimiliki oleh Lu Su! Senjatanya kan mirip alatnya para petani [!?] ), Taman Bunga, Kolam  
renang, dan yang paling terkenal... Hypermarket Yuan Lawsosor (hah?)

Mari kita lihat duel Lu Su vs Zhong Hui

"HEI PETANI LEMAH! ASAL LOE TAU YA! SENJATAMU YANG KAMU SEBUT-SEBUT YANG TERBAIK ITU GAK BAKALAN  
MENGALAHKAN PISAU TERBANGKU YANG PALING TERBAIK SEANTERO NEGERI!" Zhong Hui menbanggakan diri dengan  
kesombongannya

"Hmph! Kita lihat saja siapa yang paling jago disini. Sekali lagi kamu menyombongkan diri disini, gue  
gak bakalan ngasih loe hasil panen gue yang paling terbaik" balas Lu Su. Dia kemudian mengeluarkan dia  
macam senjata tongkat penggaruk dan dua bilah batang berbentuk mirip per milik Taishi Ci

"Ayo Pak Lu Su, kamu pasti bisa!"

"Zhong Hui pasti bisa mengalahkan dia! Ayo! Demi keluarga Sima!"

Sesampainya mereka di komplek rusun Shanghai  
(Sebenarnya OOC dan gajenya belum sampaii disini, tapi bakalan terjadi pas didalam rusun)

"Wah rame banget!" Guan Xing terkagum

"Rasanya aku harus berlatih lebih keras lagi. Lu Su hebat banget" Xingcai nge-fanboying Lu Su dengan  
tatapan puppyeyes

"Xingcai? Xingcai?" Sanniang menguncangkan Xingcai yang sedang idem idem fanboying Lu Su. Katanya sih  
Zhang Fei, ayahnya, pernah diberi hibah dua botol arak hasil produksi industri araknya Lu Su

Kemudian mereka keluar dari mobil dan keberadaan mereka diperhatikan oleh Sima Shi

"Papa Yi! Kayaknya ada anak Shu ke rusun ini. Apa mungkin gara-gara si Zhong Hui nih?"

"Hah! Humvee milik si Kumis Lele imbisil! Siapa lagi yang ingin mengendarai mobil itu. Lebih baik  
mengendarai mobil Land Cruiser Cygnus aku lagi. Hahaha!" Sima Yi menyombongkan diri dengan mobilnya,  
dan..

DUUMM!

"Papa, kelihatannya.." Sima Shi jawdrop dengan tembakan plasma yang datang dari Humvee itu

"Hmph... Dasar Sima Yi.. Seenaknya saja kalian bilang mobil guru gue ini mobil butut"

"HUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA! TTTTIIIDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK! MMOOOOBBBBIIILLLLLKKKUUUUUU!" Ternyata  
bagian belakang mobilnya milik Sima Yi rusak parah sampai tinggal setengahnya! Wah suram banget! "Awas  
kalian nanti, aku akan membalasmu di duel nanti. DI APARTEMENMU!"

Yah memang, Jiang Wei lah yang menembakkan meriam plasma kearah Sima Yi lantaran kesal diperhatikan  
oleh Sima Shi. Kemudian dia menyusul keempat anak itu ke kamarnya Gan Ning di gedung C Rusun Shanghai

Tuk tuk tuk

"Gan Ning...?"

Didalam kamar Gan Ning, (gue beri sopilernya) terdapat home theater 7.1 dengan TV LCD 52 inci, dua  
komputer dengan spek tinggi, sofa nyaman, kaset dengan entah isinya apa anime ecchi, JAV (biasa, anak  
eks bajak laut sukanya bajakan. hehe)

"Hei landak! Ngapain kamu gak di-stop adegannya!"

"Apa loe? Mau *sensor* dengan *sensor* ya? Seenaknya ingin mengincar *sensor* besar lagi!"

"Grrr! Baik, gw tunjukin yang lebih besar grepe *sensor*nya biar kamu *sensor*"

"Oke, gw akan tunjukkin anime *sensor* yuri *sensor* (maaf) (J***t2 *sensor*)

Tiba-tiba, Xingcai mendengar omongan yang makin menjurus ke pertengkaran, dan dia memutuskan untuk  
mendobrak pintu tersebut, dan...

DUAAAAKK!

Sayangnya Xingcai, Bao Sanniang, Xu Shu, dan Guan Suo jawdrop plus nosebleed melihat timpukan  
dakimakura dengan gambar cewek setengah telanjang, anime ecchi di home theater mereka, dan eroge yang  
sedang mereka mainkan di komputer mereka masing-masing

"G.. GGAAAAAANNN NNNIIINNNGGG! BERANINYA KAMU MELECEHKAN SEORANG PEREMPUAN DENGAN ANIME ECCHI DAN  
GAME *SENSOR*! AWAS KAMU!" Inilah kemarahan Xingcai yang terlepas karena keadaan yang makin gawat

"Ling Tong... Udah gue bilang ke loe.. GW GAK SUKA ANIME ECCHI, *SENSOR*, GAME *SENSOR*, DAN YANG  
LAINNYA! KALAU KAMU INGIN BIKIN KITA NGAMUK, SILAHKAN! LIHAT BAO SANNIANG YANG SEDIH MELIHAT GUAN SUO  
MIMISAN DAN MUNTAH DARAH KARENA GARA-GARA *SENSOR*!" Xu Shu kemudian mengeluarkan pedang-ganconya dan  
siap memasang deathglare ke Ling Tong "Dasar Jerapah dan Landak mesum!"

Yah... mulai deh gebuk-gebukan brutal antara Xingcai vs Landak dan Xu Shu vs Jerapah hanya karena  
masalah yang dinamakan "Hentai". Inilah yang Lu Xun masalahkan ke Jiang Wei. Nggak cuma masalah H  
doang, pas rebut-rebutan makanan juga, naik mobil juga, main basket juga gitu.

"GUUUAAAANN SSSUUUOOOO!" Sanniang gak mereralakan Suo mimisan hingga darahnya habis (?). Sanniang  
kemudian lari mencari kamarnya si Boyan

"S.. Sanniang... Hmph.. Gimana ya?"

Dikamar Lu Xun, dia bersama Zhou Yu sedang bermain shoji, catur jepang

Tuk tuk tuk "Boouyyyaaaannn!"

"Ada ap~.."

"Nyyaaaaaa~~~!" Sanniang menunjukkan pose kucingnya ke Boyan

"D..D..diaaa?!"

Kemudian Sanniang menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi dikamarnya Gan-Ling, dan kemudian bersama Boyan  
mereka mengumpulkan beberapa kawannya yang masih waras

"Shang Xiang! Kamu iket Ling Tong, Xiao, iket Gan Ning! Zhou Yu, totok mereka! KAlau perlu hipnotis!  
(Hipnotis? MEMANGNYA ZHOU YU BISA HIPNOTIS APA?!) dan Bao Sanniang, kamu jaga pacarmu itu"

Kemudian sekompi tersebut mendatangi kamar yang disebut, sementara Suo tetep saja mimisan sampai darah  
yang keluar dari hidungnya mengalir deras. Sayangnya Shangxiang dilempar oleh Zhong Hui yang datang  
dari belakang. Kayaknya si coverboy kece ini telah dikalahkan oleh Lu Su

"Cowok gak benar ya..." Shangxiang mengeluarkan senjata legendarisnya, roda besi!

"Grrrrrrr!" Bukannya membantu Boyan, mereka malah menjambak rambut Zhong Hui dan menarik-narik bajunya  
sampai longgar

"Hei! HEI!"

Sementara itu...

"Sepertinya kita harus menelpon Cao Pi untuk meminjamkan mobil Lancer-nya. Padahal ada senjata  
kesayangku lagi didalam mobil kita. Kelihatannya kita harus bertahan tanpa senjata" Suara tersebut  
datang dari Deng Ai

"Hmph.. Murid si Imbisil itu! Awas saja, gwe datangi si anak itu" Sima Yi menggerutu

DEEEUUMMMM!

Lagi-lagi meriam plasma menembaki tepat ke arah Deng Ai

"T.. Toolloongg.."

"Papa! Deng Ai kena dampak juga kelihatannya, tapi dengan sepeda motornya!" Setali tiga uang, motor  
Deng Ai senasib dengan mobilnya Sima Yi: SAMA SAMA HANCUR!

Kembali ke kamar Gan Ning, sepertinya perlawanan tersebut telah diselesaikan oleh Xu Shu seorang diri,  
sementara Xing Cai terkapar mimisan setelah melihat CG *sensor* dalam eroge itu

"Guan Suo Kabur!" Sanniang kaget, kemudian dia segera pergi ke parkiran mobil itu dan melihat Guan Suo  
menggunakan kanon plasmanya

"Sanniang... Cepet masuk loe! Situasinya gawat bener! lain kali gue minta Liu Bei masang Spidi di kamar  
kita!"

"Terus bagaimana dengan kakak Jiang wei, Xing Cai, dan kakak Xu Shu? Guan Suo, jangan ninggalin mereka  
napa?"

"Grr! Kita pulang, dan tinggal laporin papa Guan Yu kalau kamu habis dicabulin"

Malam harinya

"Lho? Mana mobil kita?" Xu Shu heran

"He? Iya ya. Jangan-jangan ada maling disekitar komplek itu" Xingcai juga ikut-ikutan heran

"Hei, anak dari Shu!" Ini suara dari Lu Su. "Gue sebenarnya mau ngasih baozi handmade bikinan saya ke  
kalian, tapi karena gue ngeliat si anak kucing dan cowok yang bersimbah darah dari hidungnya udah  
pulang ke rumah mereka, ya gak jadi deh..." Ternyata Bao Sanniang dan Guan Suo kabur ke apartemen  
Chengdu!

"GGGUUUUAAAAAANNNN SSSUUUOOOO! Seenaknya make menggunakan mobil kesayangan Shisho Kongming. Awas  
kalau ketangkep Lu Bu mampus kita!"

Brrrmmm!

"Apa ada melibatkan saya HA!?" Datanglah Lu Bu dengan Red Hare X nya "Katanya mobilnya pak Kongming  
yang dikendarai oleh dua anak itu telah menghancurkan mobilnya Sima Yi sampai hancur lebur. Aku harus  
mencari anak itu! Kamu tau siapa mereka?!"

"E.. e.. h... m... " Jiang wei tergagap

DUAK!

"Kak Jiang Wei! Cepet masuk sini!" Ternyata Bao Sanniang lah yang menggantikan kemudi mobil. ditengah  
jalah Suo telah pingsan dan sekarang sudah berada di Taman Zen apartemen Chengdu. dan lagi-lagi...  
Mercy McLaren Red Hare X ditabrak oleh Humvee yang dikendarai Sanniang

"MEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..! RRREEEEDDDD HHHAAAARRRREEEEEE! BERANINYA KALIAN MENABRAKKAN RED  
HAREKU! KAU AKAN MEMBAYARNYA ATAS INI!"

"Selamat tinggal Lu Bu! "Mitte Mitte!"

DUUAAAMMM!

KKAAAAABBBOOOOOBOBOBOBBMMM!

Kemudian Humvee tersebut meninggalkan bangkai mobil Lu Bu yang telah terbakar habis

"TTTIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

"Kenapa pak Lu Bu? Yang tabah yaa." Lu Su menyemangati, tetapi dibalas sama deathglare dari Lu Bu

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr... AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH!"

Seisi penghuni rusun tersebut sekarang akan menikmati uproar dari Lu Bu atas kehilangan Red Harenya,  
dan juga.. amukannya telah di-live streaming.

"Lu Bu... Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Datanglah cewek berparas super duper cantik bernama Diao Chan "Lu  
Bu.."

Diao Chan sweatdrop melihat keadaan Lu Bu yang makin gabut tak beraturan. Haha

* * *

Next up: Katanya Jiang wei ingin ke Cao Mansions ya? Awas ada Zhen Ji!  
Mind to RnR? Monggo dimari!


End file.
